It Looks Like We Made It This Far
by bearcatdancer14
Summary: Another weekly assignment from Mr. Shue! Song-fic, oneshot! I don't own Glee, sadly. R&R!


It Looks Like We Made it This Far

Kurt and Blaine walk into Glee Club together, hand in hand. Since they are the first students to get there, they make their way towards the front row. As soon as they sit down, their friends started to arrive.

"You're beautiful." Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear. He sees the blush rise up his boyfriend's neck and chuckles. Kurt turns toward him and kisses him soundly. A few awkward coughs later, they reluctantly pull away. Kurt Hummel gazes into the hazel orbs of his love.

"That was random," he says, still looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Doesn't mean it's not true…" Blaine says with a wink. Kurt started to say something, but Mr. Shue chose that moment to walk into the choir room.

"Guys, guys, quiet down!" Mr. Shue says with a hint of a smile at his lips. "the assignment for this week was to find a song that really speaks to you and sums up your life. We have someone who is already prepared to sing his song." Kurt rolls his eyes, knowing that it's probably Finn with a sappy love song for Rachel. "so give it up for Blaine Anderson!"

Applause rang through the room as Blaine got up from his seat. A hand around his wrist held him back, however. Turning around he spots Kurt looking at him curiously.

"You didn't tell me you were singing today." Kurt said, the curiosity on his face turning into wonder at Blaine's next words.

"Deal with it." blaine said with another wink. He was off in the middle of the floor when Kurt recovered from his beautiful boyfriend's actions.

"Hey guys! This is a song that's really close to my heart. I can really relate to it. There are hard times, but if you have the right person," he paused and looked at Kurt, "you can travel as far as your dreams can take you. Finn, Sam?"

Finn and Sam made their way up to backup Blaine in his song. Finn on the drums and Sam grabbed a guitar. When Blaine nodded to them, they started to play.

Surprisingly, this was a song that Kurt did not recognize. So he just sat back to enjoy the show.

Then Blaine began to sing.

_I see a picture of a family on a desk  
>And I wonder if the smiles are real<br>Sometimes I think we're better off than all the rest  
>How do you feel?<em>

His eyes never left Kurt's.

_I see her arm around my shoulder and I know  
>It's a wonder you're even there<br>And when you smile I know without a doubt  
>That you really care, you really care<em>

Kurt was almost to tears now.

_Hold me, hold me, lay me down_  
><em>I don't even know how it got this far<em>  
><em>But all these walls are falling down<em>  
><em>And it looks like we made it this far<em>

_You always told me that the ears hear the words_  
><em>But hearts, they can understand<em>  
><em>I hope you know what I'm saying when I tell you<em>  
><em>I'm trying to be a better man<em>

_And if I start to look around when you speak_  
><em>It's not because I don't care<em>  
><em>It's just sometimes I find another angle of your beauty<em>  
><em>I have to try not to stare<em>

At this, Blaine winked again. Kurt had to try his best not to blush because Blaine was right in front of him, singing directly at him. He was this way for the remainder of the song.

When Blaine finished, everyone stood up and applauded him. When he got back to his seat, Kurt enclosed him in a giant hug.

"I am so proud of you, that song was beautiful." Kurt said, still crying slightly. Blaine reached up and wiped a tear from his love's cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Baby." Blaine replied.

"Oh, and Blaine?" Kurt questioned. Blaine looked into his eyes. "I know we'll make it further, too."

"You cheeseball." Blaine said, their noses barely touching now.

"Face it, Honey," Kurt replied with a cheeky grin, "You love it."

They closed the short distance between them and pressed their lips together, both smiling into the kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was fun to write! Let me know what you thought of it! Reviews make Darren Criss fall in love with you! (I wish!) Review please! <strong>_

_**Love, Meg**_


End file.
